finding heart
by nemuikuro26
Summary: Mencintai seseorang selama dua puluh tahun, terpisah selama lima belas tahun, berbagi kisah bersama selama dua minggu. inikah rasanya mempunyai keluarga? semudah itukah kau melupakanku? hanya akukah yang merasakannya? dan dia yang mirip denganmu... /one shot/ warning: K for Sho-ai CielxSebastian/ heartbroken/ one-side love/ OOC


Warning: Sho-ai, one-side love, heartbroken, typos, OOC

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji adalah karya sejati milik Yana Toboso-sensei

Ini adalah fic terakhir yang author upload sebelum hiatus dua minggu... selamat menikmati...

* * *

**Finding Heart**

"_Aku mencintaimu Ciel..." Ujar Sebastian dengan senyum bak malaikatnya._

"_Eh?" Ciel menatap Sebastian bingung. "Mencintai itu yang seperti apa Sebastian?" tanya bocah enam tahun itu bingung._

"_Mencintai itu seperti ayah dan ibu kita. Saling sayang," jelas bocah yang juga seumuran dengannya itu._

"_Lantas? Apa bedanya dengan sayang biasa? Aku sayang kok dengan Sebastian, dengan Lizzy, dengan semuanya! Jadi itu artinya aku mencintai semuanya?" tanya Ciel lagi, masih bingung._

"_Orang yang saling mencintai itu nanti kalau sudah besar akan menikah! Apa kau mau menikah dengan semuanya?" tanya Sebastian sedikit jengkel._

_Ciel menggeleng panik. Tak bisa membayangkan kalau sudah besar menikah dengan Sebastian, juga Lizzy, juga Alois, juga Finny... _

_Ciel pun sampai pada suatu kesimpulan. "Oh? Berarti mencintai hanya untuk orang yang akan kita nikahi kalau sudah besar nanti?" Sebastian mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu aku juga mencintaimu! Karena aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Sebastian!"_

Sinar terang menembus kamar Ciel. Menghantam tepat ke kedua kelopak matanya. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap, berusaha melindungi matanya dari terjangan cahaya yang tiba-tiba.

Ia mendudukan dirinya lemas, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa yang melayang entah kemana saat ia dilempar ke pulau kapuk. Senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Malam ini beda, ia bermimpi... mimpi tentang masa lalunya.

Mungkin, hari ini aku akan menemukannya.

Tak terasa sudah dua puluh tahun berlalu semenjak pernyataan cinta Sebastian dan lima belas tahun Ciel lewati tanpa sosok itu. Saat mereka berumur sepuluh tahun Sebastian tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kata selamat tinggal. Tapi Ciel percaya bahwa cinta mereka sejati. Tak perduli berapa tahun berlalu, ia percaya cinta itu masih ada.

Dan hari ini adalah hari baru yang Ciel sambut penuh dengan suka cita. Dua hari yang lalu, sepupunya Alois memberi info bahwa Sebastian sekarang tinggal di London. Kebetulan sekali seminggu yang lalu Ciel diterima bekerja sebagai sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan besar di London.

* * *

Ciel mengelap keringat yang mengucur di dahinya. Ia sampai di London setelah naik bus semalaman. Setelah menumpang mandi di kamar mandi umum yang disediakan dan sarapan, Ciel belum tahu harus kemana. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah taman kota yang asri.

Ia mendongak ke atas. Sekali lagi senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Paling tidak, sekarang ia sudah melihat langit yang sama dengan yang Sebastian lihat. Sebentar lagi... ia yakin ia pasti bisa menemukan Sebastian.

Ketika Ciel kembali meluruskan pandangannya, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan seorang anak kecil menatapnya penasaran. Anak itu memiliki bola mata biru, sebiru mata Ciel. Bahkan jika Ciel mengatakan anak itu adalah anaknya, ia yakin pasti orang akan percaya.

Tapi wajahnya. Jantung Ciel berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat dari yang biasa. Wajah yang manis bak malaikat, Rambut hitam pekat, tatapan penuh keyakinan... seperti Sebastian dulu... tapi versi perempuannya, pikir Ciel ketika melihat anak itu mengenakan rok dan berkuncir ekor kuda.

Ciel menilingkan kepalanya ke kiri dan anak itu mengikuti gerakan Ciel. Ciel mengubah arah dan lagi-lagi anak itu mengikutinya. Mau tak mau senyum lepas terpasang di bibir Ciel. Melihat senyum itu, anak kecil tadi ikut tersenyum tapi lebih cerah.

"Namaku Elsa! Kakak sedang apa? Datang dari mana?" tanya anak kecil yang mengaku bernama Elsa itu.

Ciel menepuk tempat duduk kosong di sampingnya. Memberi isyarat agar Elsa duduk di sampingnya. Setelah Elsa duduk, barulah Ciel menjawab. "Aku datang dari kota yang jauh... aku kesini sedang mencari seseorang... Elsa sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Elsa sedang menunggu dad! Dad tadi pergi, jadi Elsa harus tunggu disini sampai dad datang!" jawabnya Ceria.

Ia kemudian menyadari keringat yang mengucur di wajah Ciel. Segera Elsa membongkar tasnya dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan. Dengan cekatan ia mengelap keringat di wajah Ciel. Senyum kembali terkembang di wajah Ciel.

"Terima kasih Elsa!" ujar Ciel. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Elsa mau kakak belikan es krim?" tawarnya.

Elsa mengangguk penuh semangat. Tak lama, Ciel kembali membawa dua buah es krim vanilla manggo. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Elsa. Selama itu juga Ciel meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan Elsa, meski terkadang pertanyaannya aneh.

Ciel merasa hatinya makin cerah. Bertemu dengan anak yang kebetulan mirip dengan Sebastian, mungkinkah ini pertanda baik?

Saat Elsa sedang bertanya tentang kenapa bebek bisa mengapung dan Ciel menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti anak-anak, tiba-tiba Elsa berdiri dan berlari ke arah kanan Ciel.

"DAD!" panggil Elsa sambil berlari.

Ciel tertawa kecil, tapi tawa itu langsung menghilang ketika melihat sosok yang ia panggil 'dad'. Rambut hitam sekelam malam tak berbintang, wajah yang tenang dan tampan, senyum yang tenang bagai malaikat... sosok mungil yang Ciel ingat dalam mimpi menjelma menjadi sosok yang tinggi dan tegap. Kokoh dan terlihat begitu berwibawa. Sebastian Michaelis... cinta pertama... dan sekarang ia adalah seorang ayah...

Ciel tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Elsa... anak manis itu bukannya terlihat mirip dengan Sebastian karena kebetulan... ia mirip dengan Sebastian karena ia memang anak Sebastian.

"Nah, Elsa, siapa lagi yang kau repotkan?" tanya Sebastian sambil berjalan ke arah Ciel. "Maaf ya anakku telah merepotkanmu... namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Kalau aku boleh tahu, namamu siapa?"

Hancur. hati Ciel hancur berkeping-keping. Bagaimana mungkin? Padahal... padahal hanya sekali lihat saja Ciel langsung mengenali Sebastian... bagaimana mungkin Sebastian tak mengenalnya? Apa dia bukan Sebastian yang Ciel cari? Tapi ada berapa banyak Sebastian Michaelis yang punya mata coklat kemerahan dan wajah tampan bak malaikat?

Apakah selama ini Ciel terlalu munafik? Berpikir bahwa cinta mereka adalah cinta sejati yang nyatanya hanya sekedar cinta monyet? Bagai angin sepoi yang mendera sementara, tak bertahan selamanya? Jadi, apa artinya kesetiaan Ciel selama belasan tahun ini?

Dehaman dari Sebastian menyadarkan Ciel bahwa ternyata sejak tadi ia hanya menatap uluran tangan Sebastian. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ciel menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri lalu menyambut uluran tangan Sebastian.

"Sieru," ujarnya dingin.

Entahlah. Ciel tak tahu dari mana asal nada sedingin itu. Mungkin dari hatinya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping lalu membeku secepat ia hancur?

"Sieru? Nama belakangmu?" tanya Sebastian sedikit bingung. Ciel mengangguk.

"Well, berhubung ayah Elsa sudah datang, kalau begitu saya permisi," Ciel mohon diri. Tak ingin lama-lama melihat Sebastian yang tak berubah tapi di saat yang bersamaan telah berubah.

"Tunggu! Apa kau tak ingin ikut makan malam? Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena menjaga anakku." Tawar Sebastian ramah. Senyum lembut itu tak menghilang juga.

Makan malam? Jika Ciel menerima tawaran baik Sebastian –belum lagi fakta bahwa ia belum makan—maka itu akan meringankan beban Ciel , tapi itu juga berarti ia akan bertemu dengan istri Sebastian dan ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Ia tak ingin melihat wanita yang telah berhasil menangkap hati Sebastian.

Ciel ingin menolak tapi kemudian Elsa menimpali, "Ayo kakak! Kakak baru datang dari tempat jauh'kan? Pleaaaseeee?" mohonnya sambil menampilkan wajah manis.

Caranya menatap... caranya memohon... sama persis seperti Sebastian versi kanak-kanak. Ah... betapa ia merindukan sosok Sebastian yang dulu. Ciel menyerah. Anggukan lemah terlihat dari kepalanya.

* * *

"Elsa! Kau sudah ganti baju?" tanya Sebastian dari dapur.

Sementara itu Ciel duduk kaku di atas sofa di ruang tamu. Dilihatnya Elsa berlari-lari kecil di hadapannya dengan baju masih melingkar di leher, kaos kaki sebelah dan rok yang terlipat-lipat.

Senyum kecil berhasil kabur dari bibir tipis Ciel. Dalam diam ia menghampiri Elsa lalu melepaskan baju yang melingkar di kepalanya. Elsa paham dan langsung berhenti berlarian. Setelah semua seragamnya terlepas, ia berlari ke arah kamarnya lalu kembali lagi menyodorkan pakaian rumah ke Ciel.

Sekali lagi senyum tersampir di wajah Ciel. Perlahan ia membantu Elsa mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Terima kasih kak!" ujar Elsa tersenyum ceria lalu masuk ke kamar kecil. Mungkin disitu perbedaan Elsa dengan Sebastian dulu. Sebastian tak pernah tersenyum lebar, ia hanya tersenyum lembut. Karena itulah ia dijuluki malaikat kecil. Tapi Elsa juga cocok untuk jadi malaikat kecil.

"Ternyata wajah kaku itu bisa memasang senyum yang hangat ya?" suara Sebastian mengagetkan Ciel.

Ciel menoleh dan mendapati Sebastian tengah menyandarkan bahunya di sisi pemisah dapur dengan ruang utama. Beda dengan Sebastian kecil yang ia ingat, Sebastian yang sekarang tengah tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya.

Wajah Ciel kembali kaku. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ejekan tak langsung Sebastian dan memilih untuk duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya pertama kali melemparkan diri.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir Sebastian. "Kenapa aku merasa kau memandangku dengan aura permusuhan sejak awal kita bertemu?" tanya Sebastian. Meskipun ia tertawa Ciel dapat merasakan nada bingung.

Ciel menenggak air liurnya susah payah. Untung ia membelakangi Sebastian jadi Sebastian tak akan menyadarinya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Elsa mengganti baju sendiri? Kau lihat'kan ia sedikit kesusahan?" tanya Ciel mengalihkan perhatian.

Ciel membelakangi Sebastian jadi ia tak tahu seperti apa reaksinya. Tak lama terdengar jawaban dari Sebastian. "Hmm... sebenarnya aku juga bingung. Tidak biasanya dia seberantakan itu. Mungkin ia merasa nyaman dimanja olehmu,"

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan kemudian ditutup kembali. Elsa sudah selesai dari kamar mandi. "Dad! Makan malamnya sudah jadi?" tanyanya.

Sebastian kembali tertawa. "Iya. Tapi kita harus menunggu seseorang lagi."

"Mom ?" tebak Elsa sambil berhuft.

Hati Ciel melengos. Rasa sakit itu masih ada. Sekali lagi Ciel menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Apa ia akan siap bertemu dengan ibu dari Elsa sekaligus istri Sebastian. Ah... rasa-rasanya ia ingin pingsan.

Sekali lagi, terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup. Dari arah pintu masuk muncul seorang wanita yang cantik. Rambutnya bergelombang sepunggung, matanya biru tapi tidak seperti mata Ciel ataupun Elsa, dan ia terlihat sangat keibuan.

"Hai Elsa!" ujar wanita itu.

"Hai mom," Ujar Elsa.

Ciel mengerutkan keningnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahagia ataupun senang. Bahkan Elsa berubah jadi lebih sopan. Apa begitu cara anak zaman sekarang ketika bertemu ibu mereka?

"Oh? Kita punya tamu Sebastian?" tanya wanita itu sambil meletakan coatnya di gantungan.

Sebastian mengangguk. "Diana, ini Sieru. Sieru, ini Diana," ia memperkenalkan.

Sekuat tenaga Ciel mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk berjalan ke arah Diana. Padahal kakinya rasa-rasa lemas, seakan tak bertulang. Sekuat tenaga pula ia sampirkan senyum natural yang berhasil.

"Sieru," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis. "Diana! Kau teman Sebastian? Aku baru tahu Sebastian punya teman semuda ini!" ujarnya.

"Ini teman Elsa," Jelas Sebastian. "Dia menemani Elsa di taman saat aku kehilangan dia..." kalimat terakhir ditutup dengan Sebastian mencubit pipi Elsa gemas.

Terasingkan. Hanya itu kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Ciel sekarang. Ia tak tahu sekarang ia ada dimana. Dengan siapa. Ia ingin lari, tapi kakinya tak mau bergerak.

* * *

Ciel tak menduga bahwa makan malam ia lalui dengan lancar. Setiap pertanyaan yang Diana ajukan, sepanjang itu tak berhubungan dengan masa lalunya dengan Sebastian, berhasil ia jawab tanpa kehilangan komposisi nada.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" ujar Diana selesai makan dan langsung mencium Sebastian.

_Hang on there Ciel... hanya malam ini... setelah ini, kau harus melangkah maju..._ Ciel mencengkram erat ujung bajunya. Ia sebenarnya penasaran, mau kemana Diana malam begini? Tapi ia tak ingin menyakiti dirinya lebih jauh.

"Sudah malam. Kau menginap dimana?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengusapkan spoons ke piring.

Ciel memaksa untuk membantu mencuci piring. Ia terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sebastian. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia belum mencari tempat untuk tidur malam ini.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti," putus Ciel sebelum Sebastian menawarkan apa-apa.

Tapi nampaknya, Elsa sudah terlanjur suka dengan Ciel. Selesai mencuci piring tahu-tahu Elsa telah menyiapkan tempat tidurnya untuk berbagi dengan Ciel.

"Err... Elsa? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel berharap ia hanya salah paham.

Elsa menyunggingkan senyum cerah, "Aku menyiapkan kamar untukmu!"

"Sepertinya kau tak punya pilihan lain," terdengar suara Sebastian dari belakangnya. Di nada itu, Ciel bisa merasakan sedikit ejekan tersembunyi di sela-sela kata.

Ciel, Elsa dan Sebastian malamnya menyempatkan diri menonton film bersama. Elsa duduk di tengah-tengah Ciel dan Sebastian. Pikiran Ciel sedikit mengawang.

_Jadi inikah rasanya punya keluarga?_ Senyum tipis terukir di bibir.

Ini menyenangkan, tapi lagi, ini bukanlah keluarganya. Ini adalah keluarga Sebastian yang baru. Sebastian yang telah dewasa yang telah melupakan Ciel.

Bunyi '_thud_' dan sesuatu yang memberatkan lengan kanannya membuat Ciel sedikit menunduk ke arah kanannya dan mendapati Elsa telah tertidur. Tatapannya kemudian beralih ke Sebastian yang sekarang meletakan telunjuk di bibir tipisnya. Mengisyaratkan Ciel untuk tidak berisik.

Pelan-pelan tanpa membangunkan Elsa, Sebastian memindahkannya ke kamar Sebastian lalu tak lama kembali ke posisi awalnya.

Berdua dengan Sebastian saja membuat Ciel merasa tak nyaman. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika akhirnya kedua mata beriris biru itu tertumbuk pada sebuah foto yang menggambarkan seorang wanita menggendong bayi. Bayi itu adalah Elsa, tapi wanita itu bukan Diana.

"Itu memang bukan Diana," ujar Sebastian yang nampaknya menyadari arah perhatian Ciel. "Itu istriku yang sebelumnya... ia wanita yang sakit-sakitan..."

"Jadi ibu kandung Elsa..."

"Iya... sudah meninggal..."

Ciel terdiam. Harusnya ia simpati... atau paling tidak empati... tapi yang ada justru amarah yang semakin menguasai. Bukan hanya sekali, Sebastian telah menghancurkan hatinya dua kali. Tapi Elsa... anak itu tak punya salah apa-apa... dan entah kenapa Ciel menyukainya... mungkin karena Elsa adalah versi kecil Sebastian yang membuatnya bisa melihat sosok yang ia cintai dulu?

Bukannya Ciel tak bisa melihat Sebastian yang ia cintai di Sebastian yang sekarang, hanya saja dari mata Elsa ia bisa merasakan perasaan Sebastian yang dulu... sementara Sebastian yang sekarang, entahlah...

* * *

Ciel mengucek kedua matanya malas-malasan ketika merasakan terpaan sinar matahari. Ia menoleh ke arah asal cahaya dan sesosok bayangan hitam menoleh ke arahnya. Tak begitu jelas karena sinar matahari yang menerpa. Tapi kemudian senyum lembut itu mengingatkannya.

"Sebastian?" ucap Ciel setengah sadar.

"Ya?" jawab Sebastian sedikit bingung.

Mendengar suara bariton sehalus sutra itu, Ciel langsung terbangun 100%. "Ah, maaf, aku pikir kau Sebastian yang lain," koreksi Ciel secepatnya. Ciel tidak bohong... ia pikir itu adalah Sebastiannya dulu, tapi dia bukanlah Sebastian yang dulu.

"Sebastian yang lain? Kau punya teman dengan nama yang sama?" tanyanya tanpa ada maksud apa-apa.

Ciel mengangguk kecil lalu tak lama kerutan muncul di dahinya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Well, sebentar lagi jam tujuh dan kau belum bangun juga... aku mengerti kau kelelahan tapi tidak baik'kan bangun telat?" jelas Sebastian sedikit mengejek.

Terdengar 'huft' dari bibir Ciel. Sebastian menoleh dan mendapati Ciel sedang cemberut, meski begitu pipinya bersemu merah. Entah kenapa Sebastian merasa begitu familiar... baik dengan wajah itu maupun perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang... tapi apa? Dan bagaimana bisa?

"Sieru, aku bisa minta tolong?" ucap Sebastian kemudian.

Ciel sudah selesai merapikan tempat tidur Elsa yang ia pinjam. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Tolong bantu aku jaga Elsa sebentar, apa kau bisa? Setelah itu aku janji aku akan membantumu mencari tempat tinggal—

"Tak perlu," Potong Ciel. "Aku akan menemani Elsa tanpa perlu kau minta... masalah mencari tempat tinggal juga... tak perlu..." ucapnya datar.

Ciel membelakangi Sebastian jadi Sebastian tak bisa melihat ekspresi Ciel. Ia tersenyum kecil, anak ini... padahal ia orang asing tapi entah kenapa ia terasa begitu familiar... dan perasaan senang apa ini yang terus ia rasakan? Meskipun anak itu terkesan dingin padanya tapi ia tetap tak mempermasalahkannya...

"Oh ya, berapa umurmu? Kau masih kuliah atau baru mau masuk kuliah?" tanya Sebastian kemudian.

Ciel terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "19. Aku tak kuliah, sedang menunggu panggilan kerja," ucap Ciel setengah berbohong. Di saat seperti ini Ciel merasa bersyukur punya wajah tipe baby face.

Alis Sebastian bertaut, "Kerja? Kau harusnya menyempatkan diri untuk melanjutkan sekolah... hmm, baiklah, aku tahu itu bukan urusanku, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Nah, aku titip Elsa ya! Dia masih belum bangun... sarapan kalian berdua telah kusiapkan,"

* * *

Bermula dari permintaan menjaga Elsa sebentar, Sebastian yang menyadari bahwa Elsa mulai lengket dengan Ciel memintanya untuk tinggal seminggu lagi bersama Elsa karena ia harus pergi ke luar kota. Tuntutan pekerjaanlah yang membuatnya begitu, jadi mau tak mau Ciel menurut. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Elsa sendiri... Diana? Tentu saja ia ikut Sebastian.

Pada suatu siang di hari keempat Ciel tinggal di rumah Sebastian, Elsa tiba-tiba berkata sesuatu yang membuat jantung Ciel hampir keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kak, kakak jadi momku ya? Menikah dengan dad ya?" pintanya sambil menggambar. Ia kemudian memperlihatkan gambaran yang sudah selesai. "Lihat! Ini dad, Elsa, dan kak Ciel!"

Elsa memang memanggil Ciel dengan namanya aslinya dengan perjanjian ayahnya tak boleh tahu. Ia tak paham kenapa tapi karena Ciel mengancam akan pergi jika ketahuan ayahnya maka Elsa menurut.

"U—um... ta—tapi kakak tidak bisa jadi momnya Elsa..." ujar Ciel sedikit berkeringat.

"Kenapa? Huft!" tuntut Elsa sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada dan merengut.

Ciel tertawa kecil kemudian menarik Elsa ke atas pangkuannya. "Pertama, aku dan ayahmu sama-sama laki-laki, dan kedua, kau tahu bahwa Diana akan jadi ibumu'kan? Elsa anak pintar, jadi Elsa pasti paham..."

"Tidak!" tolak Elsa sambil membuang muka. "Aku tidak mau Diana... aku tak suka dia..." bisiknya kecil.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ciel bingung.

"Diana... dad meminta Elsa untuk memanggilnya mom, tapi dia tidak terasa seperti mom... maksud Elsa, dia baik... sangat baik... tapi rasanya aneh, tidak nyaman seperti saat Elsa dengan kakak..." jelas Elsa.

"Tidak boleh begitu Elsa... Diana akan jadi ibu yang menakjubkan untukmu..." Ciel berusaha memberi penjelasan.

"Tapi kakak lebih menakjubkan kalau jadi ibuku! Kakak jago membuat cemilan! Pokoknya kakak akan jadi ibu yang menakjubkan!" puji Elsa sambil membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Benar. Dia akan jadi ibu yang menakjubkan Elsa..." suara rendah dan selembut sutera itu terdengar dari arah pintu masuk.

Bersamaan Elsa dan Ciel menoleh, mendapati Sebastian tengah berdiri sambil menenteng dua buah tas dari kertas berisikan oleh-oleh yang dibawa Sebastian setelah perjalanan dinas.

"DAD!" teriak Elsa. Ia langsung melompat dari pangkuan Ciel dan berlari ke arah Sebastian.

"Aku pulang," ujar Sebastian menerima Elsa yang langsung melompat ke arahnya.

Segera Ciel menghampiri Sebastian dan menyambut tas-tas serta membantu Sebastian menggantungkan mantelnya.

"See? See? Kakak lebih cocok jadi istri dad!" ujar Elsa kesenangan menemukan bukti baru.

Baik Ciel maupun Sebastian terdiam mendengar penuturan Elsa. Mereka saling tatap beberapa detik. Tanpa sadar semu merah melingkupi pipi Ciel dan itu membuat senyum di bibir Sebastian mengembang sempurna. Elsa ber'humph' puas melihat kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya.

"Now, now, Elsa... kau tidak boleh menggoda kak Sieru begitu," ujar Sebastian.

"It's okay mr. Michaelis,"

"It's okay what? You being my wife?" goda Sebastian. Sontak semu merah itu semakin merah.

"Now, now, dad... kau tidak boleh menggoda kak Sieru begitu," Elsa menirukan kalimat ayahnya yang membuat sang ayah tertawa lepas.

"Hhh... like father like daughter..." gumam Ciel pura-pura merengut.

"Lihat perbuatanmu Elsa," protes sang ayah bercanda.

"Lihat perbuatanmu pada mom, dad," balas sang anak kali ini lebih lengkap.

"Oke, hentikan kalian berdua, Mr. Michaelis sebaiknya anda cepat ganti baju, dan kau little lady," tunjuk Ciel pada Elsa. Ia berpura-pura menatap Elsa tajam. "Kau harus cuci tangan sekarang,"

"Yes! Mom!" ucap sang ayah dan anak bersamaan.

Hati Ciel tertusuk saat itu juga. Mendengar sebastian memanggilnya begitu... ah, seandainya ini bukan candaan... seandainya ini adalah kenyataan... tapi sebelum pikiran menipu Ciel lebih jauh, ia menggelengkan kepala cepat dan meletakan oleh-oleh yang dibawa Sebastian di ruang tamu.

* * *

Besok paginya karena Sebastian libur ia memutuskan untuk membawa Ciel dan Elsa ke taman bermain. Seharian mereka bermain sepuasnya dan kali ini Ciel membiarkannya. Membiarkan pikirannya menipu Ciel. Membiarkan dirinya menikmati kebahagiaan sesaat ini.

Sorenya mereka berhenti di taman tempat Ciel dan Sebastian serta Elsa pertama kali bertemu. Ternyata taman itu adalah taman favorit Elsa dan Sebastian. Pantas saja... takdir memang kejam. Gumam Ciel dalam hati.

Mereka sedang duduk tenang di atas rumput ketika Sebastian memecah kesunyian. "Aku... berencana akan menikah dengan Diana tiga minggu lagi,"

Mata Ciel membulat sempurna ketika Sebastian mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Diana. Genggaman yang mengerat kemudian membuat ia tersadar, bukan hanya ia, Elsa pun sama kagetnya. Mata Elsa sama besarnya ketika mendengar sang ayah berbicara. Genggamannya makin erat dan Ciel bisa merasakan denyut nadi Elsa yang semakin cepat.

"Aku tak ingin dad menikah dengannya..." gumam Elsa seperti bisikan.

Baik Sebastian dan Ciel menatap Elsa kaget. Tak menyangka anak itu akan mengatakan penolakan secara terang-terangan. Diam-diam Ciel merasa bersalah, sadar bahwa perubahan itu terjadi semenjak Elsa dekat dengan Ciel.

Sebastian berjongkok, memastikan matanya sejajar dengan mata Elsa. Kedua tangannya tersampir di kedua bahu Elsa. "Kenapa dear? Apa Diana pernah menyakitimu?" tanyanya lembut.

Elsa menunduk menatap kedua kakinya dan menggeleng tapi Sebastian bisa melihat ia semakin erat menggenggam tangan Ciel. Ciel paham dan ikut berjongkok sambil mengelus kepala Elsa.

"Dengar, Elsa," Ciel meminta perhatiannya. Elsa mendongak menatap Ciel dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ciel dan Sebastian sama-sama nyeri melihat ekspresi anak itu. "Aku dan ayahmu tidak bisa menikah—

"Kenapa?!" potong Elsa dengan eskpresi tak terima.

"Karena kami sama-sama laki-laki dan—kami orang asing satu sama lain," Ciel berusaha menjelaskan. Ia kemudian menghela nafas pelan. "Diana, memang terlihat asing, tapi kalau kau mau mencoba mengenalnya dia akan jadi menyenangkan. Apa kau tidak mau mencoba untuk menerima Diana? For me?" mohonnya.

Elsa langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Ciel dan menangis. Sebastian merasakan kesesakan di dada saat melihatnya. Apakah ia harus membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Diana? Tapi membatalkannya pun bukan berarti ia akan menikah dengan Sieru seperti yang diminta Elsa... apa keputusannya telah salah sejak awal? Semenjak ia membiarkan Elsa semakin dekat dengan Ciel? Tapi bagaimana dengan Diana?

Ciel meletakan Elsa perlahan di atas tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya. Perlahan ia menutup pintu kamar Elsa. Ia menghela nafas lelah sambil bersandar di pintu kamar.

"Maaf ya," suara Sebastian yang berhasil membuat Ciel sedikit terlonjak. "Kau jadi terbawa-bawa urusan keluargaku,"

'Keluargaku', perfect! Hati Ciel semakin ngilu sekarang. Ia berusaha menegarkan diri dan menetralkan getaran di suaranya. "Tidak. Ini semua salahku juga membiarkan Elsa terlalu dekat denganku..."

Setelah itu baik Ciel ataupun Sebastian tak tahu harus bicara apa. Mereka terkunci dalam kesunyian yang menyesakan ini. Ciel tertunduk dalam menatap lantai yang tiba-tiba menarik sementara Sebastian mengacak rambutnya bingung.

"Kurasa... sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang..." ujar Ciel memecah kesunyian dan berhasil membuat mata Sebastian melebar.

"Pergi?" ulang Sebastian tak percaya. Ada sedikit ketidakrelaan di suaranya.

"Ya, aku sudah bilang pada Elsa bahwa aku menemukan sebuah flat, yah tapi itu masih sementara juga... tapi ini lebih baik dari pada aku lama disini. Aku takut, semakin lama aku disini semua akan semakin rumit."

Sebastian masih tidak percaya tapi ia berusaha mengembalikan diri ke realita. "Biarkan aku mengantarmu,"

Setelah desakan dan bujukan Ciel menyerah membiarkan Sebastian mengantarnya. Ia duduk tenang di samping kursi kemudi sementara Sebastian fokus pada jalanan.

"Apa kau tahu Ciel?" tanya Ciel sengaja. Setidaknya sebelum mereka tak akan bertemu lagi, ia ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Sebastian padanya.

Sebastian mengangguk kecil. Sedikit harapan membuncah di hati Ciel. "Ciel adalah bahasa prancis yang artinya surga atau langit," jelas Sebastian yang langsung menjatuhkan harapan Ciel.

"Me—menurutmu, apa ada orang yang dinamai Ciel?" tanya Ciel lagi berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu dari pertanyaannya.

"Entah ya... aku belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Ciel sih... tapi kalau ada pasti dia orang yang beruntung dan sangat disayang kedua orang tuanya..."

Dan hancurlah sudah harapan Ciel. Jadi Sebastian telah melupakannya seutuhnya? Ah, betapa bodohnya dia... berusaha menjaga cinta mereka tapi ternyata Sebastian telah lama melupakannya.

Sekitar lima belas menit terlewati setelah percakapan itu. Sebastian merasa sangat tidak nyaman jadi ia mencoba membuat percakapan baru.

"Orang tuamu tinggal dimana?" tanya Sebastian santai walaupun dalam hati ia sedikit gugup. Bagaimana kalau Ciel ternyata tak berniat menjawabnya. Tapi ia kembali bernafas lega ketika Ciel akhirnya bersuara.

"Ibuku tinggal di Edensor,"

"Ayahmu?"

"Entahlah... ayah dan ibuku bercerai saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun," jawab Ciel malas.

"Bercerai ya? Humm... orang tuaku juga bercerai saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun... entah seperti apa pastinya aku tak ingat... yang pasti ingatan masa kecilku terhenti sampai sesudah mereka bercerai. Setelahnya aku tak ingat..." jelas Sebastian berusaha mengingat-ingat tapi gagal.

Ciel tersentak. Orang tua Sebastian bercerai? Itukah penyebab kenapa Sebastian dulu pergi? Dan apa dia bilang? Ingatannya berhenti sampai disaat orang tuanya bercerai? Jadi... trauma masa kecillah yang menyebabkan Sebastian melupakannya?

"Yang bisa kuingat, ayahku mengutuk-ngutuk pria yang menjadi selingkuhan ibuku... kalau tak salah pria itu bernama Vincent... ya, Vincent Phantomhive,"

_Deg!_ Ciel merasa sesuatu menampar dadanya dengan keras. Itu... adalah nama ayah Ciel... jadi begitu... semua jadi masuk akal sekarang. Alasan dibalik Sebastian yang tiba-tiba menghilang, Sebastian yang melupakannya, Sebastian yang tak lagi mencintainya. Semua karena ayah Ciel merebut ibu Sebastian...

Padahal, saat Sebastian mengatakan tentang ia yang kehilangan ingatannya sebelum berumur sepuluh tahun membuat Ciel sempat berharap, berpikir untuk membantu Sebastian mengingat kembali ingatan masa lalu tapi penuturan Sebastian yang terakhir berhasil menahan perkataan Ciel diujung lidah.

Pantaskah ia mengingatkan Sebastian jika ternyata ayahnya lah yang menyebabkan Sebastian trauma? Lagi pula, apa juga gunanya? Ciel tersenyum kecut, mengejek dirinya sendiri. Sebentar lagi Sebastian akan menikah dengan Diana dan dia bukan tipe orang yang menghancurkan hari bahagia orang lain, maka ia memutuskan untuk diam. Sampai di flat Ciel yang baru tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Jadi, sesekali kau akan bertamu ke rumah'kan? Elsa pasti merindukanmu," bohong Sebastian. Tentu saja ia berbohong! Bukan hanya Elsa yang akan merindukan Sieru, ia juga pasti akan sangat merindukan Sieru.

Ciel tersenyum pahit, sedikit membuat Sebastian kaget. Untuk pertama kalinya Ciel tersenyum ke arahnya dan bukannya senyum manis yang seperti biasa Ciel tunjukan pada Elsa, yang ia dapat justru senyum pahit.

"Aku tak janji bisa bertamu, tapi tentang Elsa, kurasa kau tak perlu khawatir, aku berjanji setiap hari bertemu dengannya di taman,"

Setelah itu pintu mobil ditutup. Ciel tak ingin berbalik. Tak ingin melihat wajah Sebastian lagi.

* * *

Ciel bangun dengan perasaan campur aduk. Mulai dari kemarin ia tak lagi tinggal di rumah Sebastian dan hari ini ia akan mulai bekerja. Ia mengabaikan ketidaknyamanan di hati dan segera berangkat.

Sampai di sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang akan menjadi kantornya nanti, Ciel diminta langsung mendatangi Meyrin. Meyrin lah yang menjelaskan secara rinci pekerjaan Ciel nanti seperti apa dan berapa gaji yang didapatnya.

"Baiklah, kita temui bosmu sekarang?" ajak Meyrin. Ciel mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kaca. Ciel hanya terdiam. Tak ada perasaan tegang atau semacamnya. Ketika mereka dipersilahkan masuk, Ciel membiarkan Meyrin masuk lebih dahulu barulah ia menyusul.

Calon bosnya itu sedang sibuk menelpon seseorang, ia membelakangi Ciel dan Meyrin tapi Ciel merasakan perasaan tak nyaman. Rasanya ia familiar dengan bahu yang kokoh dan lebar itu.

Baik Ciel maupun Sebastian saling tatap tak percaya. Dapat Ciel rasakan sebutir keringat mengalir di pipinya. Sial! Seberapa tega takdir bisa berlaku? Bagaimana mungkin ia melamar pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris Sebastian?! Matilah ia! Padahal ia mengaku masih berumur 19 tahun dengan Sebastian.

"Baiklah Meyrin, kau boleh pergi," ujar Sebastian tenang.

Sepeninggal Meyrin, dapat Ciel rasakan ketegangan di ruangan ini meningkat. Ia tak berani mendongak ke arah Sebastian.

"Jadi," suara Sebastian memecahkan kesunyian dan sempat membuat Ciel terlonjak kecil. "Kau memalsukan umurmu di berkas huh?" ujar Sebastian.

Ciel mendongak cepat menatap ke arah Sebastian dan mendapati bahwa Sebastian benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa. Nampaknya ia tak membaca berkas Ciel. Berkas itu dibaca oleh Meyrin dan Meyrin lah yang memutuskan siapa yang akan jadi sekretaris Sebastian tanpa perlu Sebastian cek lagi.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa menerimamu," ujar Sebastian dingin.

Tapi apa ini? Padahal Sebastianlah yang berbicara dingin, tapi bukan hanya Ciel yang terluka. Sebastian sendiri merasa terluka melihat ekspresi terkejut yang tergambar di wajah Ciel. Rasanya seperti membunuh dirimu sendiri.

Hati Ciel mencelos tapi ia tak perduli. Itu lebih menenangkan. Ia lebih tenang tak perlu bekerja satu kantor dengan Sebastian. Lebih tenang tak perlu menatap wajah Sebastian yang sekarang.

"Saya mengerti. Terima kasih," ujar Ciel bersiap keluar dari kantor Sebastian. Ia mengingatkan diri untuk segera mengambil berkasnya dari Meyrin.

"Kau tak ingin meminta kesempatan?" suara Sebastian mengehentikan langkah Ciel.

Ciel menarik nafas pelan, "Tak ada alasan untuk itu. Keputusan sudah bulat bukan?" ujarnya tenang lalu benar-benar meninggalkan kantor Sebastian tanpa menoleh lagi.

* * *

Ciel duduk di bangku taman tempat ia biasa bertemu dengan Elsa masih dengan berkas-berkas digenggamannya. Tak terasa ia sudah dua minggu tinggal di London. Semakin hari ia semakin dekat dengan Elsa tapi ia juga semakin terluka. Apalagi menyadari bahwa Sebastian bahkan tak ingat sama sekali tentangnya.

Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sebastian. Sebastian adalah korban perceraian kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, apakah cinta mereka tak cukup dalam hingga membuat hal itu dengan mudah dihapuskan?

Dan sekarang, sebentar lagi Ciel akan kehilangan Sebastian seratus persen. Sebentar lagi Sebastian akan menikah dengan Diana. Sempat terbesit untuk menggagalkan pernikahan Sebastian. Mengungkapkan masa lalu mereka. Tapi Ciel takut. Ia takut itu akan membangkitkan trauma masa lalu Sebastian. Masa bodoh dengan penantian lima belas tahun! Ia mencintai Sebastian dan cinta itu membuatnya sanggup menyimpan rasa cinta sendirian.

Tak lama, Elsa muncul. Tapi kali ini keadaannya aneh. Ia tidak tersenyum seperti biasa. Wajahnya mendung dan kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah._ Like father like daughter..._ pikir Ciel sambil tersenyum kecut. Dulu Sebastian juga, tiap sedang sedih bertingkah begitu.

"Kau harus menghentikannya! Kumohon kak! Hentikan pernikahan dad dengan Diana!" pinta Elsa histeris begitu sampai di depan Ciel.

Ciel memandang iba Elsa. Ia jadi ingat saat pertama kali ia melihat bagaimana reaksi Elsa ketika bertemu dengan Diana. Ia benar-benar terpaksa karena ia selalu bertingkah sebagai anak baik. Tak ingin ayahnya terluka dan repot. Tapi Ciel bisa apa? Ia bukan siapa-siapa Sebastian sekarang. Sebastian bahkan tak ingat dia.

Ciel memeluk Elsa erat. "So sorry Elsa... tapi aku juga tak bisa apa-apa... aku bukan siapa-siapa daddymu..."

"_But you are his true love!_" tegas Elsa. "Kau tahu? Seperti yang ibu guru ceritakan! Cinta sejati mengalahkan segalanya!" air mata mulai beruraian di pipi mulus Elsa.

"I'm sorry Elsa... tapi aku bukan cinta sejati ayahmu." Ciel semakin mengetatkan pelukannya. "I'm sorry Elsa... I'm sorry!"

Kedua mata Elsa membulat ketika mendengar permintaan maaf Ciel, tak lama, jerit tangisan terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Membuat hati Ciel semakin mencelos. Siapa yang tak perih hatinya mendengar tangisan murni dari seorang anak kecil?

Elsa sudah berhenti menangis. Sekarang mereka sudah duduk tenang dengan dua buah banana split di hadapan masing-masing. Ciel sesekali mengelap bibir Elsa yang belepotan dan disambut Elsa dengan tawa riang.

Elsa memang anak yang baik, setelah pecah tangisnya beberapa saat lalu, ia berusaha mengerti permintaan Ciel. Dalam hati Ciel merasa begitu bersalah. Elsa adalah anak yang baik. Benar-benar baik. Ia sudah mentolerir keegoisannya sendiri demi kebahagiaan ayahnya dan kini ia berusaha memahami keegoisan hati Ciel. Ingin rasanya Ciel membawa Elsa dan mengangkat Elsa sebagai anaknya. Tapi Elsa adalah hal terbaik dalam hidup Sebastian, ia tak berani melukai orang yang ia cintai lebih jauh lagi. Padahal, setiap orang yang tahu juga pasti sadar bahwa yang paling terluka adalah Ciel.

"Elsa... kakak minta tolong boleh?" tanya Ciel hati-hati. Elsa mengangguk patuh. "Jangan beritahu dad kalau kakak mengenal dad sebelumnya..."

Elsa memang sudah Ciel beritahu bahwa ia mengenal Sebastian waktu kecil. ia kelepasan, tapi kemudian membiarkannya mengalir begitu saja. mungkin ia ingin sedikit meringankan hatinya dengan berbagi dengan Elsa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Elsa sambil menilingkan kepala ke kiri.

"Karna... nanti dad jadi sedih... Elsa tak ingin buat ayah sedih'kan?"

Elsa mengangguk. Ciel tersenyum senang dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Mereka pun saling menautkan jari kelingking. Berjanji bahwa kisah ini adalah kisah yang harus dikubur dalam-dalam.

* * *

Sebastian tengah mencoba jas untuk upacara pernikahannya ditemani oleh Elsa. Diana sendiri tidak bisa ikut karena sibuk. Sebastian menyadari wajah mendung Elsa.

"Ada apa Elsa?" tanya Sebastian khawatir.

Elsa mendongak. Lama ia terdiam, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak. "Dad, saat kau melihat Ciel, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Ciel?" tanya Sebastian bingung. Nama itu asing, tapi terasa familiar.

"Iya! Ciel! Kak Ciel! Duh! Apa kau tidak ingat kalau dia teman masa kecilmu?!" gerutu Elsa jengkel.

Sebastian terdiam. Apakah yang dimaksud Elsa itu... Sieru? Jadi namanya yang sebenarnya adalah Ciel? Tapi tunggu... teman masa kecil? Benarkah? Tapi kenapa Sebastian tak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali? Apa karena itu Ciel waktu itu bertanya tentang 'Ciel'?

Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan terasa di pundak Sebastian. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis blonde bermata hijau dengan rambut ala twister kuncir dua tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Lama tak bertemu Sebastian!" Ujar Elizabeth ceria. Lama Sebastian memandang sosok Elizabeth. Terlihat cemberut di wajah Elizabeth. "Ini aku! Lizzy! Tetanggamu dulu!"

"Umm..."

"Duh! Aku ini salah satu sepupunya Ciel Phantomhive! Ingat tidak?! Kita dulu sering main rumah-rumahan dan kau selalu bersikeras untuk menikah dengan Ciel! Haha, walaupun kalian sama-sama laki-laki... tapi waktu itu kita masih kecil, jadi kita tak tahu apa-apa," jelas Elizabeth.

Ciel... Phantomhive... Dalam sekejap, siraman memori menyerang Sebastian. Ciel... Ciel Phantomhive! Orang yang ia dulu berjanji akan menghabiskan masa tua bersama! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakannya?!

Ia pun ingat bagaimana ia bisa melupakan masa lalunya. Alasan kenapa ayah dan ibunya bercerai... adalah karena ibunya berselingkuh dengan ayah Ciel. Belum lagi fakta bahwa ayah Ciel bermaksud menghancurkan karir ayahnya. Rasa benci yang menguasai Sebastian dan shock atas perceraian orang tuanya...

Ia pun langsung teringat Sieru. Ciel dalam bahasa Jepang dilafalkan menjadi Sieru... ah sial! Ternyata selama ini ia telah melukai Ciel... tunggu... selama ini padahal Ciel sudah berusaha mengingatkannya... akh! Betapa bodohnya Sebastian!

Sepeninggal Elizabeth setelah berbincang sebentar, Sebastian terduduk lelah. Elsa menyadari kegalauan yang ayahnya rasakan. Ia menyesal. Inilah yang Ciel maksud waktu ia meminta Elsa berjanji.

"Dad... maafkan Elsa... harusnya Elsa tak mengatakan apa-apa... jangan sedih dad, Elsa janji Elsa akan jadi anak baik-baik... Elsa janji akan berusaha menerima Diana sebagai mom... tapi dad jangan sedih..." hibur Elsa.

Sebastian menoleh ke arah Elsa dan tersenyum, tapi senyumnya terlihat menyakitkan. Segera Elsa memeluk ayahnya dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Ah... betapa egoisnya Sebastian... Elsa sangat menyukai Ciel seperti Sebastian mencintai Ciel... entah apa yang membutakannya... Ciel... dia harus segera bertemu dengan Ciel dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini. Masa bodoh dengan pernikahan ini! Baik ia maupun Diana sebenarnya hanya memaksakan keadaan.

"Elsa, kau ingin bertemu Ciel? Bagaimana kalau kita menemuinya sekarang?" tawar Sebastian sambil berusaha menekan keinginan menggebu-gebu untuk bertemu dengan Ciel.

Tiba-tiba pelukan Elsa semakin mengerat. Tangis juga makin pecah. Membuat alis Sebastian bertaut dalam.

"Ada apa Elsa? Kau takut akan mengacau?"

Terasa gelengan. "Tidak dad... aku hanya... sedih..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita... tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Ciel lagi..."

* * *

"_Elsa... ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kakak katakan..."_

_Elsa mendongak dari banana splitnya. Berusaha memfokuskan diri pada Ciel._

"_Kakak akan pergi ke luar negeri."_

_Mata Elsa membulat sempurna. Tapi ia sudah berjanji ia tak akan menangis, meskipun begitu ia tak bisa menyembunyikan gemetar di suaranya. "Tak akan kembali?" suaranya terdengar begitu kecil dan lemah._

_Ciel menggeleng dan tersenyum pahit. "I'm sorry Elsa... I'm so sorry..."_

* * *

Ciel memandang langit di luar bandara. Sebentar. Ia ingin menikmati sebentar langit yang ia, Elsa dan Sebastian biasa lihat bersama. Setelah ini, mungkin langit tetaplah satu, tapi langit yang mereka lihat setelah ini akan berbeda. Karena setelah ini, Ciel akan pergi jauh. Jauh dari London. Jauh dari Sebastian yang telah melupakannya. Jauh dari cinta pertamanya.

"Goodbye Elsa... goodbye... Sebastian..." ujarnya setelah sekian lama akhirnya menyebut nama Sebastian.

~The end~

* * *

And that's it... gomen ya readers kalau ceritanya kecepetan dan gak rame... huft...


End file.
